User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Lycanthrope Randolph
Lycanthrope Randolph Skill 'Empowering Soul Houl (50% boost to max HP, and ) 'Burst 'Cursed Ravage (16 combo on all foes, , & additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns; Cost: 22 BC, DC: 16 BC) 'Brave Burst Shadowflame Dance (20 combo on all foes, casts stealth on self for 2 turns, , additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns & lowers own Def by 50% for 1 turn; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 20 BC) Brave Burst Volsunga Eclipse (30 combo on all foes, for 3 turns, for 3 turns, additional massive attack at turn's end for 3 turns & lowers own Def by 100% for 2 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 30 BC) Skill Shapeshifter (30% boost to all parameters when Wolven Shroud is equipped or when Ravenna is in the same squad, & to BB/SBB for 3 turns) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary “HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY, SUCKERS!” said RNGesus. Seriously, the latest Brave News Channel episode confirmed that there will be more limited time units along the way? We’ve already lost quite a hefty amount of players from Zeruiah’s event so why make more? Yep, you guessed it. I’m coming in with rants and salt. Oh yeah, welcome to episode 2 of me ranting about limited time units to no end. I’ve got tons of tables to flip. Ready to join along? Let’s go. Leader Skill Score: 10/10 At the time of this writing, I haven’t even done Haile’s Unit Spotlight and I’m seeing this already. What the heck? This is essentially an all-parameter boost. Each parameter boost is superior over Haile’s Leader Skill in every way. Randolph’s Leader Skill boosts HP by 50%, Atk by 120%, and Def and Rec by 100%. However, the Atk, Def, and Rec boosts only apply when the BB gauge is more than half-full. The condition isn’t a letdown and let me explain. Most of the time, units’ BB gauges are going to be more than half-full anyway. This makes Randolph an incredibly OP lead to use thanks to the buffs being sufficient enough to tank the hardest content out there. It’s not hard to get BB gauges more than half-full, especially because of the BB fill rate boost. This 50% BB fill rate boost is a significant BB gauge momentum booster, treating every BC as a 1.5 BC fill. This helps out with filling BB gauges to over half-full to fully utilize the wonderful buffs that Randolph provides. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Randolph's BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal very high damage thanks to Randolph’s high Atk and damage modifier. Randolph can bypass HC drop resistance very easily thanks to his 35-50% HP drain effect. With enough damage utility, Randolph can heal to full very easily, even if he’s draining 35% HP. However, Randolph is the only one benefiting from this effect. Randolph also has an 80% chance of inflicting Injury and Curse. Many bosses are immune to Curse, however, but when it does come in effect, Curse can really help out. Injury can be quite useful to reduce the amount of damage taken. As a nice bonus, Randolph also inflicts DoT (Damage over Time). However, the damage from this is rather low due to the attack not having any damage utility bonuses like Spark. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Randolph's SBB utilizes a 580% damage modifier, which is significantly higher than the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal insane damage thanks to Randolph’s high Atk and damage modifier. Randolph has a touch of Hadaron to his SBB, particularly due to the insane buffs that Randolph gets and the Stealth buff. Stealth is always a nice effect, preventing single-target attacks from targeting Randolph. Additionally, while stealthed, Randolph self-buffs himself with 300% Atk and 40% crit rate. These aren’t as strong as Hadaron’s buffs, but the AoE attack is enough to compensate that for the most part. The crit rate doesn’t really serve as a major importance since Randolph already provides the 60% crit rate buff on his Extra Skill. This is unless crit rate resistance serves a big issue. However, in compensation for Randolph’s awesome power, he receives a 50% Def Down debuff. This is an additive debuff that cannot be healed until worn off. Utilizing high Def buffs, including buffs from Randolph’s Leader Skill, is a great way to overcome the loss in Def. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Randolph's SBB utilizes a 1500% damage modifier, which is significantly higher than the average 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal insane damage thanks to Randolph’s high Atk and damage modifier. Atk buffs for days. Randolph provides a 300% Atk buff, which is one of the highest Atk buffs seen in the entire game. To top that off, Randolph also provides an Atk conversion buff which boosts Atk relative to 130% of units’ Rec. This already combos incredibly well with Randolph’s Leader Skill, which will take units’ Atk to an entirely different level. Additionally, these buffs are UBB buffs, which means that even more Atk buffs are welcome to stack with the Atk buffs that Randolph provides. However, Randolph loses 100% Def, which puts him at a fatal state. If there are no Def buffs backing him up, Randolph will just be taking Ignore-Def damage. As a lead, Randolph's stat buffs can supply for the lost Def. Additionally, since this Def Down debuff is additive, other Def buffs can be used to make up the lost Def as well. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 So Gumi knew about JP gaming laws too, huh? Nice catch. Randolph gets a 30% boost to all parameters when Wolven Shroud is equipped and/or Ravenna is in the same squad. It is preferred to have both Randolph and Ravenna in the same squad to be more sphere efficient. Wolven Shroud isn’t a fantastic sphere due to its sparse 10% parameter boost and the HoT from it isn’t worth the sphere slot when Beiorg’s Armor can be used instead. Besides, only the 30% parameter boost requires the fulfilled conditions while the other effects do not require anything at all. Here comes the effects that Randolph does not require fulfilled conditions. Randolph receives a very nice extra normal hit count, increasing his already-high normal attack Drop Check. Furthermore, Randolph provides a 60% crit rate buff when BB/SBB is used, which makes him an amazing powerhouse to use along with his Leader Skill. Arena Score: 10/10 Randolph has a 51 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is one of the highest Drop Check to use in the game. With his Extra Skill, this Drop Check becomes 102 BC. Not to mention, Randolph’s Atk is very high, outputting insane damage with the doubled hit count. As a lead, Randolph becomes a super-buffed Haile. Randolph’s 50% HP boost ensures survivability for the entire squad and coupled with the >=100% buffs, the squad can look quite menacing and devastating. In Arena, units start off with BB gauges that are half-full. The Def buff from the Leader Skill already ensures that units are able to live the opponent’s normal attack phase most of the time. Stats Score: 9/10 Like other limited time units, it makes sense for Randolph to have some of the most insane stats in the game. The only real lacking stat is Def and that’s above average. But seriously. Don’t go for a specific type for Randolph. You’ll be mourning over the death of your wallet if you do so. Oracle Randolph? Please, keep it. In terms of typing, my type preference for Randolph is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 With some of the most insane buffs that Randolph provides, Randolph’s real potential lies in Arena and Challenge Arena. With the increased BB fill rate and amazing semi-constant buffs, Randolph becomes an absolute monster as the lead. The 50% HP buff also makes the squad relieve from most Opponent First Strikes in Challenge Arena. It is also quite interesting to see some of Hadaron’s skill kit split up between both Randolph and Ravenna. Randolph is now the third unit to ever utilize the Stealth buff (first was Netherhound, second was Hadaron). Similar to Hadaron, Randolph gets insane self-buffs to allow him to maximize his damage output potential. Overall, Randolph doesn’t provide much utility for the squad itself as a sub, however. This is mainly due to the utility not being essential enough for the squad, with the exception of the Extra Skill-buffed BB/SBB crit rate buff. Though, the damage output from Randolph is always a great touch to compensate for the loss of utility. Players do have to take note of the 50% Def Down debuff. Strong Def buffs, utilized by Lugina, Tridon, Elimo, etc., should be enough to supply for the lost Def. Overall, I do not recommend using Wolven Shroud on Randolph. If you already have Beiorg's Armor, you can utilize more healing effects compared to Wolven Shroud. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Heresy Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Fallacy Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Impiety Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Schism Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Cosmic Dust *Beiorg's Armor & Phantom Device *Beiorg's Armor & Reign Omega *Beiorg's Armor & Reign Alpha *Beiorg's Armor & Vestige Omega *Beiorg's Armor & Vestige Alpha *Beiorg's Armor & War Demon's Blade Conclusion Total Score: 9.3/10 So has anyone gotten Randolph or Ravenna yet? Show of hands, please? Do you have Randolph and/or Ravenna? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Randolph! Still salty about the Frosty Summon? Is it enough for you to release the salt onto Valentine’s Summon now? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Mad Heretic Gazia *Deathless Hadaron *Landeythan Ravenna *Boreal Tempest Haile Category:Blog posts